


Valentine's Day

by hermitknut



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitknut/pseuds/hermitknut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever he might say to Howard, poetry always left Vince at something of a loose end... Howard/Vince one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Vince was trying to write a poem. So far, he had:   
  
 _There once was a Nabootique_  
 _Where two friends who were both unique_  
 _Vince was a mod_  
 _Howard_

Vince frowned, tapping his pen on the page. No, that wasn’t right. He scrunched it up and tossed it over his shoulder to join the previous six attempts, pulled a new sheet of paper towards him and tried again.

  _Oh, you may not think he’s pretty_  
 _But don’t judge on what you see_  
 _There’s no one more obsessed with jazz_  
 _Than Howard Moon, you see_

_Definitely not,_ Vince thought. Another ball of paper landed amongst its abandoned fellows.

_Every night in my dreams, I see you, I_

_No._ Vince ripped the sheet of paper into tiny pieces and thumped his head down onto the table. He was no good at poetry, it was Howard’s talent. All Vince could do was copy other people’s ideas. He sighed in frustration and sat up again, running one hand through his hair. It was a mark of his concentration that he didn’t immediately check that it was still looking good in the mirror.

_This is never going to work…_ Vince kicked his heels against the legs of the chair. It wasn’t fair, he’d tried so hard and now it would all be for nothing. He should’ve gone out clubbing with Leroy and let Howard think he’d forgotten.

Wait – inspiration! Oh, but that was so obvious – how had he never thought of it before? Vince pulled another piece of paper towards him, and wrote a few simple lines. After a moment of thought, he folded it in half, and wrote “Howard” on the front. He left it on the table where he knew Howard would see it, and left the room grinning.

The note read: 

_Howard,_   
_My boots are red_   
_My eyes are blue_   
_I am Vince Noir_   
_And I do love you_   
_Be my Valentine?_


End file.
